Authoritative Love
by elegance-is-not-required
Summary: A secret rendezvous brings passion, pleasure, and two teen girls in love,together, even if only for a moment.


**Okay, so this takes place in In the Cold, Cold Night Part 2. Just so ya know~**

**This took me forever to write. So yeah**

* * *

"Look at you being the boss." Jenna whispered to Clare as their bodies pressed firmly against one another, their breath mixing as they stared into each other's eyes.

"I know, that means you do what I say." A mischievous glint twinkled in Clare's eyes as she leaned in to kiss the blonde haired beauty in front of her.

Jenna ran her hands up and down Clare's body, feeling her curves and simply just exploring her, loving the closeness the two shared. Jenna broke the kiss, looking deep into her blue eyes smiling.

"Really? Because I always do what you say." Clare chuckled and pushed Jenna against the bathroom stall, closing the gap between them.

"Oh yeah? And why is that.." Clare trailed off as she placed kisses along Jenna's neck, occasionally sinking her teeth into Jenna's soft skin. Jenna closed her eyes allowing herself to give into the pleasure.

"B-Because, you know the answer to that. I can't resist you." she whispered, completely lost. Clare smirked grabbing the hem of Jenna's red polo swiftly pulling it over her head revealing her pink polka dot bra. She stared down at Jenna's chest biting her lip, feeling her body tingle with lust.

"And that's why I love you." Clare said cupping Jenna's right breast. She moaned arching her back desperately wanting more. Jenna always needed Clare's gentle touch, her warm caress, and caring nature. It's what drew her to Clare in the first place. Of course those feelings didn't show up until Jenna had to make the hardest decision in her life; Giving Ty up. Clare had surprisingly been there for her behind closed doors. She gave Jenna the strength to move on and overcome all of this. Without Clare in her life Jenna had no clue where she would be.

"I love you too Clare-bear."

Clare smiled at Jenna's words. She could never get tired of hearing her say that. She leaned in and kissed Jenna while reaching behind her, unhooking her bra with ease. She dropped it on the cold bathroom floor, hearing the metal colliding with the tile. Clare then stared at Jenna's perfect chest, reaching up and cupping her large breasts, gently massaging them as Jenna pulled Clare's body closer to hers. Clare pushed her thigh in between Jenna's legs, rocking her body against her's slowly.

Jenna decided to change things up by leaning forward and placing soft kisses along Clare's neck as she trailed her small hands down Clare's back, slipping her fingers underneath the soft material of her shirt. Clare broke apart from their embrace shaking her head.

"When will you learn. I'm in charge." Clare said forcefully as she grabbed Jenna's wrists pinning them above her head. She looked up at her hands holding her breath waiting for Clare's next move.

"You ready to have some fun?" she whispered against her ear placing a gentle kiss before snaking her hand down Jenna's body and managing to unbutton her kacky skirt. It fell to the ground, pooling around Jenna's ankles. Clare released Jenna's wrists, moving her and forcefully planting her on the closed toilet seat.

She kept her eyes locked on Jenna as she got down on her knees, placing her hands gently on her thighs, drawing smooth circles up to her heated core. She sucked in a deep breath as Clare ran her hands over to her anxiously awaiting pussy. Jenna looked down at Clare, impatiently waiting. She always did this to her, and to be honest, Jenna loved it. The way Clare could slowly build up the ever burning passion that lied with in Jenna and set it ablaze. Just the thought of their past intimate encounters made Jenna's eyes flutter close, being some how able to remember every little touch and kiss that brought her pure ecstasy.

Clare took a quick glance up at Jenna before placing soft kisses along her thighs, separating them with her hands slowly, giving Clare enough room to be able to please her. She kissed a down to Jenna's pussy, skipping over it and continuing her actions on her other thigh, making Jenna squirm. Clare smiled against Jenna's skin as she placed another set of kisses down to her aching center.

"You ready?" Clare whispered. Jenna shook her head, her eyes tightly shut. She moved Jenna's panties over to the side exposing her wet folds and diving in taking a long lick, savoring her sweet taste. Jenna grabbed onto the walls beside her, biting her lip.

Clare swirled her tongue around Jenna's clit, as she moaned softly. Jenna ran her fingers through Clare's hair, tugging at her locks.

"Fuck!" Jenna managed to spit out. Her breath was ragged, her body writhing in pleasure.

Clare moved her hand up to her pussy, teasing her entrance with her middle finger. She could feel her wetness as she pushed it inside and, slowly at a tortuous pace, she began to move her finger. After a short while Clare easily slipped in a second finger in, causing Jenna to move her hips, seeking some sort of release. Clare quickly sat up, beginning to move her fingers at a faster pace, eliciting a moan from Jenna. Clare leaned in towards her kissing up and down her chest. She used her free hand to massage one of Jenna's breasts as she continued her assault on her pussy.

"You almost there baby?" Clare whispered against Jenna's smooth skin. The blonde nodded her head whispering "So close."

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and foot steps could be heard. In panic Clare covered Jenna's mouth from letting out any more moans. Although to Jenna this just enhanced everything. The fear of being caught, the measures Clare took to keep her quiet; It pushed her over the edge.

Clare helped Jenna ride out her orgasm by removing her fingers and quickly rubbing them over her clit. She smiled as she watched Jenna's body spasm. She then gently ran her hands over her body, slowing her movements, as she watched Jenna come down from her climax. Once Jenna's body completely relaxed, Clare began placing feather light kisses all along Jenna's stomach.

Both girls just sat there, holding onto each other as Jenna ran her fingers through Clare's hair. They both just enjoyed the silence and closeness they shared at this moment. It was rare for them to have any time together anymore.

_"How long can it take to just copy a few papers? I swear Clare and Jenna take forever. Slow ass bitches."_

_"Well maybe they're in the boiler room, having a little fun." The other voice chimed in, the humor clearly present._

_"Oh my god how fucked up would that be?" Both girls laughed as they exited the room, their footsteps slowly disappearing. _

Clare and Jenna just both looked at each other and smiled knowingly.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, if not I am terribly sorry ;p**

**Should I continue this? **

**Reviews?**


End file.
